


A Day On Coruscant

by Onassis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coruscant, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Obitine, Romance, Sexual Tension, city tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onassis/pseuds/Onassis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after “The Duchess of Mandalore” episode of the Clone Wars ( S2 E14).<br/>Duchess Satine can enjoy some unexpected free time before she returns to Mandalore. What will happen? </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Chapter 4 is explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tide of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> * Join some of your fave Clone Wars character on a Coruscant tour!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé invites the Duchess and the two Jedi Generals to a senatorial dinner. Add Ahsoka to the mix, and the result is explosive

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

“Obi-Wan, needed on Chardaan you are. Bring your men there, you must. Guarding the installation ceremony of new President Nooa against the Separatists, of great importance is.”  
“Yes, Master Yoda” Obi-Wan answered automatically, as it was often the case lately.  
“Depart first thing tomorrow morning, your platoon will”  
“Yes, Master” he replied, staring at a point on the wall in front of him.  
“Anything else to say have you, Obi-Wan?”  
“No, Master” his voice came out in a dull monotone.  
When they left the High Council Chamber, Obi-Wan walked toward a window overlooking the gardens. He sighed. As much as the Jedi in him was ashamed to admit it, he was disappointed. He was supposed to be having dinner with the Duchess of Mandalore right now, and having missed this rare opportunity because of a brief Council communication stung. 

Senate of the Republic, one hour earlier…

“I will leave Coruscant the day after tomorrow” Satine threw in. She sounded as solemn as usual, but Obi-Wan recognized a hint of suggestiveness in her voice, an undertone of desire which she’d almost successfully masked with her brisk, almost brusque, tone. She really had not changed.  
He wanted to show her that her allusion had not gone unnoticed. He wanted to jump at this opportunity to be with her, perhaps in a bit less of a formal setting.  
Instead, he kept his mouth shut.  
The atmosphere between them cooled down from then on..

Satine and Obi-Wan exited the Chancellor’s office walking in their usual upright, contained postures, almost as if by doing so they could be sheltered from their own feelings. They had talked quite a bit, yet it was as if they hadn’t said anything at all, in a way. The contents of their hearts were largely left untapped.  
They were surprised to find Padmé and Anakin waiting for them in the corridor. Apparently, whatever matter Senator Amidala had to discuss with Palpatine didn’t require much time to be addressed. She welcomed them with one of her brightest smiles.  
Obi-Wan unexplainably felt himself blush slightly. He avoided his old Padawan’s gaze and waited a step behind Satine for Padmé to start speaking.  
“Satine! I was wondering if you cared to join me and Senators Organa and Farr for dinner? They would be most pleased to discuss implementation of neutral policies with you” she exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Satine smiled “Thank you, Padmé. I would be honored to”  
Before they could start walking, however, Padmé nonchalantly addressed the two Jedi: “Generals, would you like to join us? An update on the situation on the front never hurts” her eyes flicked briefly at Anakin’s direction before settling on Obi-Wan with pressing expectation. The latter panicked a bit, and was – unlike himself – at loss for words.

Anyway, he needed not despair, because Anakin was more than eager to answer in his place: “We would be delighted to, Senator! Wouldn’t we, Obi-Wan?”  
He nudged his Master, grinning mischievously. With the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Satine amusedly raise an eyebrow at the young Jedi. It occurred to him right there and then why the situation felt so…awkward. It was just him with the Duchess and Anakin with his most favored Senator. It was absurd enough as it was without taking his responsibility as a Master into account.  
He wavered briefly, wondering if he should simply decline, but then he considered the three pairs of eyes that were fixed on him. He didn’t really want to spoil their mood. He guessed a few hours away from his duties wouldn’t hurt…would they? Moreover there was something else, a warm feeling of anticipation, paving its way to his heart.

“We sure would, Senator.” He said, careful to articulate his words so that he would sound as emotionally detached as possible. As they started moving along the corridor, Obi-Wan thought he noticed Satine’s expression soften, if ever so imperceptibly. On the other hand, much to his dismay, Anakin wasn’t going great lengths to conceal his enthusiasm, nor was, in her way, Senator Amidala, who kept exchanging knowing looks with him as interludes to her skillful, ambience-creating small-talk.

They reached the Senate entrance, where Bail Organa and Onaconda Farr were waiting for them. Obi-Wan was just beginning to feel at ease with this whole impromptu dinner idea when his comm-link beeped.  
“Senators, Duchess, please excuse me” he took a few steps back to answer, not missing Anakin’s reaction of puffing his cheeks in annoyance. It was Master Windu, an air of entitled urgency in his voice: “Kenobi, the Council wants to see you now.”  
Obi-Wan sighed, inwardly mortified, but incapable of objecting. A Jedi had to always be on call. Much to Anakin’s chagrin, he excused himself, and rushed back to the Temple, hoping that the shadow of sadness in Satine’s eyes was just a fruit of his imagination. 

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

“Through the window, Obi-Wan concentrated on the calm, rhythmical sound of water gushing out of the garden’s fountains.  
At sunrise the next day, he would be gone, claimed by a war that was draining the life out of him. He would be gone without a chance to bid her farewell properly. He didn’t know when and if he would get to see her again. Sure, with their newly established “friendship”, he was confident they would correspond from time to time, in between a mission on a far-fetched planet and a parliamentary session; but if he wanted to be true to himself, he wasn’t sure that would ever be enough.  
Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, his emotions spiraling out of control. He was confused, irritated, melancholic…all things inappropriate for a Jedi of his rank. He had never suspected having Satine back in his life would throw him in such a state of turmoil, shaking to the core the pillars his life was built on. For once, he wished he could be like Anakin – instinctual, unafraid of the consequences brought by rash actions…no. Stop – he imposed himself. He couldn’t afford giving way to his feelings. It wouldn’t be acceptable. He tugged his beard, his heart heavy.

All at once, Padawan Ahsoka peeked out from behind a corner. She was supposed to be finishing a very boring written assignment, but despite being perfectly able to execute the task herself, she didn’t want to do it alone. Upon noticing Master Kenobi, she suddenly got an idea.  
“Master!” she exclaimed with emphasis, jerking Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. Quickly, the Jedi Master erected walls around his mind, so that she wouldn’t be exposed to his “shameful” thoughts.  
Before he could speak, she dragged her feet with painstaking indolence at his direction, swinging the holo-pad in her hand. “Master Obi-Wan, help me, you’re my only hope” she whined. Ahsoka knew all too well how to get what she wanted from Obi-Wan. She had him wrapped around her little finger, all thanks to her own Master, the one and only Skyguy.  
“Ahsoka, what’s the matter?” he inquired.  
“Master, you see, I tried, I swear I did, I tried very hard, but I just can’t finish this assignment without any help!” she directed her huge, pleading eyes at him.  
“Let me see…” Obi-Wan inspected her homework. “Well, Ahsoka, all you need to do is remember this one rule…” and he explained her the procedure.  
“Oh, I see Master! Now it is all clear…Anakin didn’t explain it to me! He said I had to figure it out myself” she innocently added.  
As she had fully expected, Obi-Wan’s back stiffened at her words. She could tell he was refraining from saying what was on his mind, for the sake of Anakin’s credibility, but she was sure he would later exchange a few words with his former Padawan about his “questionable teaching methods”.  
“I…understand.”  
Ahsoka was having the time of her life watching the tips of his ears turn red.  
“Let me help you sketch it out, Ahsoka” he finally said solemnly.  
Jackpot – Ahsoka thought.  
“Are you sure Master? I really don’t want to be a hassle”  
Obi-Wan shook his head, secretly relieved to have found a distraction from the wrecked prison of his mind “No, no, you’re not. Let’s get going”

While chatting on the way to the library, Ahsoka couldn’t contain her curiosity. “How come aren’t you at dinner, then?”  
“The Council needed to assign me a new mission. As a matter of fact Anakin is more than capable of handling the Senators and…” the Jedi Master paused shortly “…the Mandalorian delegation by himself”  
Interesting. Obi-Wan seemed uncomfortable to touch the subject. Ahsoka was definitely intrigued.

Skysitter Restaurant, Senate District, Coruscant

Satine was pleased. What the Republic had lacked in diplomacy during the past grueling days had been more than made up for by people of high caliber like Padmé and her trusted colleagues. A trip that Satine had considered to be an alarm bell for the overall state of democracy in the galaxy, brought her a glimmer of hope as it drew to a close.

Allowing herself a moment to drift away from the conversation, she took in her surroundings. The clatter of silverware was the background sound to a stunning view of the glistening outline of Coruscant’s night.  
Her eyes moved from the skyline on to her commensals. Padmé and Senator Organa were two undeniably committed public servants of exceptional bravery. Senator Farr had left her with an overall good impression but with the neat feeling that he was attempting to manage the greater-than-him after-effects of a situation he had contributed creating. And then there was Anakin, Obi-Wan’s apprentice. As much as he tried to conceal it, she could tell he was extremely comfortable around Padmé. The two clearly shared a tacit complicity, she could tell from the way they seemed to know what was on the other’s mind, an impression that stemmed more out of the unsaid parts of their conversations than on the explicitly voiced ones, as well as on the aura of familiarity surrounding their interactions. Like Master, like Padawan, she couldn’t help thinking. For the whole duration of the dinner, she had imposed herself to stay focused and keep Kenobi out of her mind, but now that the formal conversation topics had shifted to more leisurely ones she caught herself thinking about him more and more. She had never expected having him back in her life would hit her so hard. She had duties, as did he. They couldn’t have the luxury of indulging on their raw feelings, provided that those feelings still existed on his part. Although she would never admit it to herself, in a tiny corner of her being, the icy, self-sufficient Duchess of Mandalore was afraid of finding out if it was still the case.

A few well-instructed Aleena waiters served the last course to the table. As it was typical of a restaurant of such high class, the dishes constituted of small portions with few, skillfully combined fine ingredients.  
Satine raised her eyes to see Anakin staring at her. She wasn’t expecting it, but surprisingly for her, she found him slightly endearing. Obi-Wan had fleetingly mentioned to her how he’d been a handful during his adolescent years, and given his apparent predilection for aggressive confrontation she should’ve rather despised him. But she couldn’t. He looked youthful, as in both youthfully enthusiastic and fragile; he was the picture of a boy who had had to grow into a man way too quickly. Just like she’d had to in her time, as a newly elected Duchess. Under his apparent maturity, she saw his eagerness to please. Under his hardened shell, she saw his insecurities. And then there was this unmistakable sense of relatedness to the only man she had ever truly…well.

She smiled at him, hoping she hadn’t let too much of her thoughts transpire, aware of his Jedi sensitivity. He looked like he was about to say something, but hesitated maybe for a moment too long. She was under the impression that he quite liked her, though as to why, she momentarily opted not to know.  
As if on queue, Padmé spoke, preventing the situation from stalling: “Satine, if it is good by you, we could meet at my office tomorrow, to meet with the other Senators. What do you think?”  
Satine pondered on the to-do shortly. Tomorrow was supposed to be her “free” day, a day she had envisioned spending away from anything work-related. A day she had hoped she could – even partially – share with her old Jedi acquaintance.  
However, the General wouldn’t be there tomorrow. He would be off to the front, as Skywalker had not delayed reporting as soon as he’d gotten the message from him. How naïve of her to even toy with the idea that they could spend some time together. Thinking about it, she wasn’t even sure that was what she really wanted. No, this “dwelling in the past” had lasted even too long for her liking. She would never dare questioning what had happened between them years before, but the here and now was different. It had to be. She was a woman sworn to her cause. He was a man sworn to his. The only thing they had in common now was this stubborn, heart-and-soul dedication to their duties. End of the story.  
No. She would be true to her character.

“Of course, Padmé” she tried to sound cheerful, though she suspected she failed achieving so. Anakin gazed into her eyes briefly, then barely containing his excited smirk, he said: “How much longer are you going to stay on Coruscant, Your Grace?”  
“I will leave the day after tomorrow, in the morning. Mandalore’s politics can never be left to themselves for too long” she sighed, thinking about all the trouble that awaited her home.  
Anakin lowered his eyes with a hint of disappointment “I understand it must be very demanding. As Jedi, our Code imposes that we continually sacrifice ourselves for the common good. But for rulers like you, to make the same sort of sacrifices without an oath to respect is truly remarkable…”  
“Don’t we all try our best, General Skywalker?” she questioned jauntily.  
Her response fueled even more Anakin’s enthusiasm: “Well, I don’t believe I’m equipped to answer on behalf of everyone, but I can speak for myself: as Master Obi-Wan puts it, there is always room for improvement!” He subtly (or so he thought) scanned Satine’s expression for any reaction at his Master’s mention.  
Quite invested in his little game, he addressed Padmé: “Speaking of whom, it is a pity that he couldn’t join us. He could really use some distraction, for once in his life.” He turned his head, smiling widely at Satine, a glint of malice in his eyes. The Duchess raised an eyebrow at him, a corner of her mouth curling upwards almost imperceptibly. What a young rascal. She was curious to see how much further he would push the envelope.  
Anakin was on a roll: “When he’s not on the battlefield, he’s busy at the Temple…he never unplugs. To everyone, he’s this tireless superhuman…” he leaned a bit toward Satine, speaking with a lowered, confidential voice “…but then I’m the one left to deal with his nerves” he winked.

Satine was unable to contain a smirk. Who would’ve guessed. Skywalker was acting as her accomplice. They shared a long look. She had met the young Jedi mere days earlier, but in a way, it felt like they’d known each other forever. At the root of their mutual appreciation was the special place they occupied in Obi-Wan’s heart. She was secretly glad that the man appeared to have developed such a close bond with his former apprentice. It didn’t matter how much he ranted about the Code’s stance on “attachments”, no human deserved to be completely alone. She knew he was no different.

The Duchess’ quarters, Coruscant

A few hours later, Satine was undressing in her private chamber. Her window was slightly open, letting in the fresh fragrance of crocus and lemon, brought by the occasional gushes of wind, straight from the plants on her balcony. Although the city lights prevented her from admiring the starry sky, she could still let the sparkly view of Coruscant lull her to sleep, almost as if a part of the universe had descended on the planet surface. In the distance, she suddenly saw the Jedi Temple. At that, all the thoughts that she’d desperately tried to keep out of her mind came flooding back at her. Sighing, she realized that this was going to be the last time for a long while – in the best case scenario, that is – that she would sleep so close to him. She wondered where his room was, if he – like her – was still awake; if he was stoic and serene, or – as young Skywalker had bluntly put – tormented and burdened. She guessed he probably was a mix of the two states of mind  
For once, she wished their situations were different, but obviously the galaxy did not belong to them. This train of thought was dangerous, for it could open the door to regret, something she’d rather live without, but for some reason, she found she couldn’t just shut Obi-Wan out. Not tonight. He was her last thought before falling asleep.


	2. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold-hearted Obi-Wan and Ice-queen Satine are about to start yet another day dictated by duty and obligations...when something unexpected happens!
> 
> Flashback at the beginning: how Satine reacted to Obi-Wan's departure after their year on Mandalore

Flashback: Sundari, Mandalore

The day seven Mandalorian planets aligned was the day the people of Sundari rejoiced.  
The whole city was festive, its citizens on the streets throwing flowers and biodegradable confetti, anxiously awaiting for their young Duchess to declare the end of the civil war and the beginning of a new era. What a momentous occasion.

It was midday on a summer day and the sun shone brighter than ever: two good omens for Satine Kryze and her prosperous tenure.  
Satine’s glowing carriage awaited her, but the Duchess herself was missing. As to why, nobody had a clue.  
Nobody, except maybe for an old maid from Kalevala, Satine’s homeplanet.  
Constance scanned the rooms of the palace with her expert eyes. The palace’s governess had stressed that it was of utmost importance to find the Duchess right away, as she was already running late on her schedule.  
She was neither in the throne room nor in her quarters. Not in the garden, nor in the kitchen. Where everybody else failed, Constance knew she would succeed. She headed for the highest tower. Satine always had this thing of hiding in high places, when she was younger. It would give her reassurance and it would scare the hell out of Constance, who was supposed to look after the Kryze children.

Upon reaching her destination, Constance braced herself with patience before unlocking the tiny wooden door open. As she expected, Satine was in there, sprawled on a little bed in a corner, light splashing from a window onto her long blonde hair and white dress, lending her the look of a weeping angel.  
She was audibly sobbing, her back shaken by fits and starts.  
Constance eased herself on the edge of the bed, leaning a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
“Come on, Satine. Your people await you” she attempted.  
Satine sobbed even harder.  
“Don’t you be afraid. I know what an exceptional young lady you are. Now you must let the Mandalorians know as well.”  
Satine raised her head, meeting her maid’s eyes with her own, puffy ones. “I don’t know how to handle this, Constance” she whispered.  
Constance had a growing suspicion, but for the time being she chose to ignore it.  
“You will, as you always have. You have the fight in you, my dear”  
As a response, Satine burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.  
“He is gone, Constance. He is gone for good.”  
Here it was. Constance had seen it coming. The old maid had noticed her unusual behavior around the young Jedi protector ever since she returned to the palace two weeks earlier.  
“Come on, come on. If he were here, I’m certain he would encourage you to face the crowds.”  
Those words had a strange effect on the young Duchess, for she momentarily stopped crying, staring at a distance with sheer determination in her eyes.  
“Yes, he would.” her tone more stable.  
It didn’t last long, however, because tears soon resumed flowing relentlessly.  
“I should’ve told him, Constance.”  
“Told him what, dear?” Constance asked sympathetically.  
“How much he means to me. That the world has taken a whole different shape ever since he stepped into my life…completely, blatantly uninvited at that!” she almost shouted.  
Constance sat in silence.  
“I should’ve told him that I wanted him to stay.”  
Constance spoke lightly: “Then why didn’t you tell him, Satine?”  
Satine’s chin trembled, her eyes deepening.  
“Because…I love him.”

 

Jedi Temple

Before the crack of dawn, Obi-Wan could already be found meditating.  
He was surrendering his feelings – of anxiety, frustration, even anger – into the Force so that he would be ready and functional for yet another mission.  
Surrender – this seemed to be the recurring theme in his life lately. Surrender to whatever the day throws at you. Accept – don’t fight. Be tolerant – don’t reject. The way things were going, he was starting to feel like an overstuffed recycling bin whose label was never respected. But he couldn’t afford lingering on the dark wastelands of his soul; his responsibilities as General – to his men, to the mission, to the Republic – were too great to leave room for anything else.

He wasn’t well-rested, but he wasn’t blaming Ahsoka for keeping him up way past an acceptable bedtime. If someone was to blame, that was himself, and the recurrent images that kept forming in his head. The way the Duchess made him lose his focus was destabilizing, in the very least.  
When it was time to go, he begrudgingly put his chipped, scraped armor pieces on and headed to the hangar to meet with the Clones.

Right outside the door, he bumped into Anakin. If he weren’t so self-absorbed, his alarm bells would have definitely gone off, for it was highly unusual for the young Jedi to be up so early on a day off.  
“Master!” he exclaimed.  
“Hello Anakin. I think you may want to check on Ahsoka, later” Obi-Wan remarked sharply, frowning.  
Anakin didn't waste any time: "Sure…I’m sad you couldn’t be there yesterday, we had a great time” he said catching up with his Master’s pace.  
“Oh, did you?” Obi-Wan stubbornly kept looking ahead of him.  
“Yes, everyone was nice…especially the Duchess Satine. You’re lucky Master”  
Obi-Wan almost stopped abruptly from the shock “Wha-? Anakin! I…don’t know what you’re talking about. Satine and I are friends. Our relationship is strictly professional”  
Anakin chose to ignore him: “Yes, yes. She's almost more workaholic than you are. I bet she yearns a break from all this professionalism in her life"  
Anakin had evidently struck a chord, because Obi-Wan turned to look at him: “What do you mean?”  
“Me? Nothing Master, really. Besides, I don't get why you should care, since, as you said, your relationship is strictly professional, and such it must remain. Right?”  
Obi-Wan bit his tongue, unnerved at having Anakin so close to thwarting his ice-cold cover of indifference. That boy would drive him mad.

Shortly after they parted ways, Obi-Wan reached his departure terminal, where the Clones were already waiting.  
“Good morning Cody, are we all set to go?” he greeted jovially upon seeing the scarred Commander in orange-sprayed armor.  
“Ready as ever, Sir” 

Senate of the Galactic Republic

Satine was speechless. Onaconda Farr, the Rodian she’d had dinner with the previous night, the pro-peace agreement Senator, was dead, murdered under everyone’s nose. This tragic event certainly accounted for an abrupt change of plans. Padmé and her colleagues were busy shedding light on the fishy case, while juggling with the upcoming Senate vote at the same time. Satine felt uneasy. She didn’t like this story one bit, to her it was a confirmation that there was something terribly rotten going on at the high-levels of the Galactic Republic. She was indignant, but as much as she ached to help uncover the larger plot under this event, she recognized that her intervention would both be inappropriate (for her own people, whose safety she was responsible of) and of little use.  
Therefore, after Farr’s flash-funeral later that morning – an event that she solemnly attended, well-aware that she could’ve been the one in that casket – she was left with little choice but to leave.  
Ironically, now that she really did have a day free from any obligation, she would’ve rather worked. She watched the baby-blue, merry sky of mid-spring. The nature was calling for her to go outside. Determined – in spite of everything – not to waste such a rare opportunity, she informed her guards of her intention of having a walk around the city.

 

Jedi Temple Hangar

Pre-flight tests: check.  
Roll call: check  
Strategic debriefing: check  
Admiral on board: check  
They were ready to go. Obi-Wan stood erect, tightening his belt, the reassuring weight of his lightsaber on his left hip. He was about to give order to board the ship, Cody faithfully at his side, when an out of breath Adi Gallia appeared in his field of vision.  
“Kenobi, STOP!” she shouted across the hangar.  
Obi-Wan outstretched his neck, tense. Last-minute communications always accounted for complications ahead.  
“What is it, Master Gallia?”  
The Jedi grimaced, wiping beads of sweat from her forehead, then delivered the most incredible news Obi-Wan could expect in that moment:  
“The mission is cancelled”

Obi-Wan’s eyes almost popped out of his skull. Never, in the year-and-a-half of Clone Wars they’d fought, had a mission he was assigned ever been cancelled.  
“How come?!” he stuttered, hardly recognizing his own voice.  
Adi Gallia walked a few steps ahead so that everyone could hear her.  
“President elect Nooa was murdered by the Separatists shortly ago. Master Plo is already on his way to Chardaan to investigate, he can reach the planet far earlier than any ship can from here in Coruscant. As you all know, time is crucial in these cases.”

Silence fell in the hangar. Cody looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. The latter didn’t have many words left to begin with. He brushed his beard, thinking fast.  
“I would say you can all use some rest until the next order”  
The Clones began chatting. Some of them were disappointed, others excited at the prospect of having a free day. Obi-Wan exchanged a few words with Cody and the Admiral, waiting for Adi Gallia to exit the scene, then, once she was out of sight, he excused himself and literally flew to his quarters. Acting quickly, before he had any time to rethink what he was about to do, he disposed of his armor, scattering the pieces on the floor. He put his boots on not bothering to change into his usual Jedi robes. He was wearing the tight black bodysuit that acted as “under-armor” and his tabard and obi, along with the belt of course. However, he did bother to stop at the mirror to check his hair before running outside. Sure, he was in a hurry, but he didn’t want to risk looking unpresentable. He didn’t want to waste any other minute, so quite uncharacteristically for him he rushed out of the Temple and plunged into the chaos of Coruscant. With most Jedi occupied with the war, the Temple was almost deserted, however if Obi-Wan had paid attention to his surroundings he would’ve noticed, behind the two old Jedi who muttered “young people” at his passage, the prying eyes of a Togruta Padawan.  
Where was Master Obi-Wan headed in such a rush? Wasn’t he supposed to be on a mission, anyway? Ahsoka resolved to ask her Master about it later that day.

\---

Obi-Wan had never felt so free in his entire life. The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, there was a slight, temperate breeze, fitting perfectly with his state of mind. He was unrestrained, and he couldn’t quite explain how this had happened. For once, he was thinking with his heart, not with his brain. And what his heart told him, without giving him means to totally rationalize this, was that he wasn’t going to live with regret. Not today. The impossible had happened: Satine was on Coruscant AND his mission was cancelled. It was a coincidence so great even he – in his years-long quest to severe all attachments – could not ignore.  
He hopped on and off public transports in between stretches of pedestrian platforms.

He knew where he was going.

Although not completely sure, he had a vague idea of where she might be. For some reason, he felt he needed to find her physically, instead of comm-linking.  
When he got to the building where he knew she was residing in record time, near the Senate District, he approached a guard outside the main entrance.  
"Excuse me, where can I find Her Grace, the Duchess Kryze?" he asked with trepidation.  
"I'm sorry, the Duchess is not receiving anyone today" the guard replied inflexibly.  
Obi-Wan chose not to let this hurdle sway him. He considered his options. Since mind-tricking a well-trained Mandalorian guard would be pointless, if not counter-productive, he concluded telling a little lie wouldn't hurt: "I understand. Although, as personally appointed Republic Bodyguard to the safety of Her Grace, I'm afraid this restriction doesn't apply to me" he crossed his arms on his chest, trying his best to imitate Anakin's swashbuckling attitude.  
The guard eyed the lightsaber on his belt, changing attitude right away: "I see...if such is the case...the Duchess has just left this building with two of our men. They were on their way to Nicandra Plaza  
Obi-Wan didn't need to be told twice. He ran the distance that separated him from the Plaza as if he were on a mission. Once there, he got lost in an interminable sea of people.

He was nothing but an ant in a swarming anthill. But his heart was too hopeful for him to just surrender.  
He closed his eyes, getting attuned to the thousands of sentients’ presences in the Plaza. He would find her. He knew he would. He searched and searched, coming in contact with countless different flavors of signatures, each with their own texture; from the dark to the merry, from the idle to the twitchy. Some of them felt coarse and rough against his own aura, others were plain and average, others again more pleasant. Then he found a thread. It was intermittent, almost a mirage in its feebleness. If he concentrated hard enough, he was able to cling onto it for brief, inebriating moments, before it slipped away, again and again. He was excited, he was unnerved, he feared he was grasping onto an illusion. It was only when he understood that it was also a matter of wanting to find her, rather than just focusing, that he stood up, moving around tentatively, chasing his lead in the same way a perfumer would chase the rarest scent. His senses alerted, he progressed among the crowds slowly but surely, his hands getting sweatier by the minute.  
Then he saw her. A vision. To him, she stood out like sandalwood in an ocean of tar. His legs suddenly wobbly, Obi-Wan nonetheless quickened his pace, stopping just before reaching her, from the back. She seemed to be slightly lost in her thoughts. He guessed she too had had to surrender a lot lately. Surrendering her privacy, for the guards to follow her at all times, for instance.

Obi-Wan stepped ahead. “Satine!” he called.  
She stopped cold in her tracks, believing for a moment that her ears had played a trick on her. She turned around, and stared.  
Obi-Wan would never forget the light in her eyes the moment they met, nor would she forget his expression, so open for once.  
She stuttered before remembering who she was, and what was expected of her: “It was brought to my knowledge that you were off on a mission today…”  
Obi-Wan took one step ahead, wind sweeping through his sun-highlighted hair.  
“You’re correct. But the mission was cancelled. I…remembered you weren’t to leave for another day and I wondered if you would like to…be my guest, here on Coruscant”. He offered her his arm. Force only knew how long he’d been fantasizing about a moment like this, in his wildest, deepest dreams. “Let me take you on a walk”  
For a long moment, Satine didn't reply. She was too astonished to, trying to decide if she were in a sort of parallel reality or if this was happening for real. She blinked once, then a smile enlightened her features. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, hoping that she wasn't blushing too noticeably.  
Obi-Wan held her gaze, glad that he wasn't able to see his own, presumably close-to-scandalous expression in that moment. He would've been lying to himself if he said that he hadn't noticed her physique, among other things. She had traded her headdress and ceremonial outfit for "civilian" yet classy clothes, which brought out her curves beautifully.

After what felt like an eon - an eon spent in blissful unavoidable contemplation of the other and of the situation - Satine dismissed her guards, drawing their attention to her new "locally experienced" bodyguard. Being Duchess, she held the power to do so.  
The moment she laced arms with Obi-Wan, the magic officially began. All the sad, unnecessary restraint between them vanished at this simple, spontaneous contact.  
Laughing like two kids, they ran together, off to new adventures. It was like going back in time, when they were younger and far less burdened.


	3. Flow: a day on Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Obi-Wan and Satine on a Coruscant tour. The emotionally repressed duo finally gets to open up and talk.   
> In between weird fish, Sith artifacts, decadent gardens, annoying ex Padawans and unusual dinner houses, will Satine and Obi-Wan manage to express themselves fully?
> 
> Climactic ending.

The awareness of having a limited amount of time had the effect of making them live everything to the fullest. Precious minutes and hours that would never come back, etched in their memories forever.

Obi-Wan took on his role as "guide" with enthusiasm. Finally, he got to show her the places he'd ached to show her for a long time. Places that had - often not totally consciously - made him think of her when he had visited them in the past. He knew that there was no way he could've brought her everywhere he wanted to, but tried to combine a few different elements in their tour. They avoided taking unnecessary transports when they could, preferring to walk side by side, getting to take in visual details and comment at their own pace

Their first stop was Royal Icqui Aquaria in the Hirkenglade Prefecture, or, more precisely, its main panoramic tunnel, a breath-taking architectural chef d’oeuvre extending far beyond the horizon.  
To reach the Aquaria, they took a train operating on Skyroute D25D, then walked along an avenue lined up with centuries-old white-plastered residences, home to some of Coruscant’s greatest lawyers and judges.

As they strolled inside the tunnel, Satine was more smart-alecky than usual, comparing a Riome seasnake to Prime Minister Almec, much to Obi-Wan’s hilarity, who didn't stop chuckling even when she observed that a bubble-eyed pufferfish bore an extraordinary resemblance to Master Yoda.  
In a particularly coral-rich section of the tank, a Sith-like red reflection was cast upon them, prompting Obi-Wan to comment how much it added to her persona, seeing how "evil" she was. She became brave, replying in a low, sexy tone that it wasn’t her fault if he was enticing her to the “dark side”. At this, he blushed violently, glad that the light effects prevented her from noticing his reaction.  
What actually did unsettle him, was a hooded figure* that he'd exchanged, at first, for Asajj Ventress, a sort of Circe who seemed to be summoning countless sea creatures to her. It was as if every barbel, spinefish, cetian or septapus was unable to resist the alluring tune she was chanting. Suddenly drawn to her, Obi-Wan and Satine modestly moved closer to where she was standing. Sensing their presence, the intriguing Zabrak lady raised her voice, and sang with reverent and gracious manners:  
“In my sack, show you I will, of all fish a thousand different sorts: the scaly, the flaccid, the hairy; in here more will be than the galaxy can hold of stars. Yet of one creature the cries sufficient are to unleash the storm. Meet thy Siren magnificient knight, for the seas’ rage sated will be”  
The pair stood in silence, made slightly uncomfortable by the woman’s insistent glare, by her fearless hints.  
On closer inspection, the Zabrak didn’t look as young as they’d been tricked to imagine. Rather, she was quite ancient, with hair as thin as windswept horsehair. She must’ve been a clairvoyant, or astrologist of some kind, as it was common to find in the darkened corners of the aquaria, still, when the Duchess and the Jedi left, they were privately shaken.   
From that moment on, they inwardly resolved not to touch anything that might “brush” against their wounded sensibilities, as to not compromise their current state of happiness.

 

After the Aquaria, a visit to the Galactic Museum was in order. They were only able to see a few sections, but even considering their time constraints Satine couldn't help but marvel at Obi-Wan's surprising aesthetic sensibility, at his sense of harmony; and Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel drawn to the wide breadth of her knowledge. She had so many interests, something that paradoxically could easily be overlooked when she acted as head of Galactic Sector.

While looking for the exit from the Old Republic Ancient History section, they found themselves in a dark, deserted corridor. Playfully bickering about the other’s lacking sense of direction, they found an elevator and descended, believing it to lead to the exit, until, stepping outside, they entered a columned hall. Despite the chamber’s unquestionable beauty, Obi-Wan felt strangely cold, as if the walls emanated cool air. It didn’t take long to realize why this was the case: the hall was featuring a Sith exhibit.  
Although Obi-Wan would’ve gladly skipped this section altogether, he eventually pulled it together and went in, seeing how curious Satine was. Once inside, he felt a bit stupid for having hesitated, it was just an exhibit in the end, Sith artifacts and all.

“I didn’t know the Sith were the first to establish Hyperspace travel” Satine commented after a while.  
“Yes, they were. They actually pushed forward for lots of innovations during their Imperial rule. The Jedi, though, don’t like to be reminded of this” he looked at his feet, admitting the truth.  
“It’s because of the historical antagonism between the two groups, isn’t it? Sometimes, our preconceptions blind us. Dogmas can make us become stagnant.”  
Obi-Wan sighed “I guess the dark side is a natural aspect of the Force. It’s part of the harmony, like the night and the day”  
Satine stared at him for a long moment, astounded by his admission. He must’ve really been contemplative to say something like that.

They strolled along a few spooky cabinets, then stopped to look at an inscription on an old rock.  
"Look, this is a fragment of the original Code of the Sith, the Qotsisajak” Obi-Wan said, his own interest aroused.  
“What does it recite?” Satine inquired, unfamiliar with the ancient script.  
“Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory…then I can’t read clearly, but if I recall correctly, it ends with an exaltation of the Force as the ultimate tool to personal freedom. My dear, I would propose you adopt this as hymn of the New Mandalorian Government, it sounds perfect for you.” He joked.  
But Satine wasn’t laughing. She swallowed. "It sounds familiar"  
Obi-Wan turned to look at her “What do you mean?”  
Satine spoke gravely “To me, it sounds like a description of this war…and now, Obi, I know you won’t like to hear this, but I’m not referring only to the Separatists”  
Obi-Wan sighed again “Why must the Republic look so hawkish to you?”  
Satine frowned slightly, searching for the right words “It’s not the Republic per se…at least not in theory. I’m just saying that most of the resolutions put in place lately are undemocratic, often outrageous. The decision-makers are proving to be…questionable in the very least”  
“Like corrupted Senators entangled in Trade Federation scandals, for instance?” Obi-Wan tried, set on maintaining the conversation civilized.  
Satine walked ahead, then, without turning, she murmured:  
“Like the Chancellor and his Vizier, for instance.”  
Obi-Wan smiled, missing, perhaps out of benevolence, that Satine was being dead serious.

\---

It was way past lunchtime, but they decided to get something to eat at an all-natural street food stand, and what better place to enjoy their Dilga-nut and oi-oi salad with quin-berry juice than the large, decadent Reflection Gardens?

Reflection Gardens were so romantic that Obi-Wan had thought of Satine literally every single time he’d been there. Having the opportunity to finally have her there, with him, was surreal.  
Weirdly enough, considering the easy connection with nature which made it apt for meditation, Reflection Gardens was not a place the Jedi frequented much, favoring the more easily reachable Room of a Thousand Fountains instead. Obi-Wan was selfishly grateful that at least, due to this, he needed not worry about being seen with the Duchess.

After crossing centuries-old tree-lined gravel boulevards, they reached a quiet “enchanted forest” spot overlooking a Renaissance-style fountain. They sat on the soft moss, enjoying the late afternoon’s sun and the chirping of birds above their heads.  
The comfort they found in each other’s presence was indescribable. Satine’s eyes lingered on Obi-Wan’s lean, strong body as he lied on his side. She already felt so much warmth from his closeness she dared not fantasize what it would be like to be in his arms again, yet…she soon realized she couldn’t help her imagination.

They took their sweet time eating, reveling in the park’s restoring atmosphere. Slowly, people started gathering in front of the fountain, not far from them, setting up a bookrest and a few garlands. Shortly afterwards, a small band of Bith joined them. Satine and Obi-Wan observed, intrigued, from their position on the side. Clearly, a ceremony was to take place. Soon enough, an officiant arrived, closely followed by a couple. It was a wedding. Obi-Wan toyed with a strand of grass, suddenly uncomfortable. The bride and the groom appeared to be more or less his and Satine’s age, and in the way the groom was holding his soon-to-be-wife’s hands, Obi-Wan saw a reflection of his own repressed desires toward Satine. Was he supposed to say something? Break the silence that had formed between them since the wedding celebration had started? Was this silence something really meaningful, or was he over-analyzing the situation? Perhaps Satine was not perturbed as he was. On the outside, she looked unaffected. Still, he had no clue what to say, not when they themselves had once gone so close to starting a life together.

Inside the Reflection Gardens, Obi-Wan and Satine got very reflective.  
Thankfully, it was her, eventually, who broke the ice: “I love this music” she commented, leaning on her back. “I wish we could do this more often…it feels so incredible that there are parts of the galaxy where life still goes on normally, without the plague of war, doesn’t it, Obi-Wan?”  
Obi-Wan smiled a little, rolling closer to her “Oh, you have no idea”

At that point, he got a message from Anakin “master where were you running to this morning” he had asked without inserting a question mark. Obi-Wan groaned. Never a moment of peace. He gave a vague answer and jumped on the opportunity to ask whether he’d helped Ahsoka with her homework. “sure shes right here with me wondering where you are. shall we start making assumptions :-P”. Obi-Wan must’ve been looking at the screen with a seriously funny expression, because Satine chortled: “What’s up?”  
Obi-Wan put his device away, slightly embarrassed. “It was just Anakin…being Anakin, as usual”  
She chuckled even more, then scolded him “Don’t be too hard on him. He adores you”  
This time it was Obi-Wan’s turn to chuckle “He’s never listened to anything I say!”  
“Maybe, but he’s definitely appreciated someone listening by his side.”  
Obi-Wan’s expression darkened, surprising himself for admitting something so private to her. But she was Satine, she would always be that special person to him: “I’m afraid I haven’t done a good job with him. You see, Satine, Anakin wanted a father. Due to his upbringing, he needed a parental figure, something Qui-Gon could’ve given him. I was more like…his older brother, and couldn’t do anything to change it. Being the Chosen One, he was exposed to countless dangers, and to some extent, he still is. I’m not sure I was good enough to “protect” him.”  
Satine sat up “You are correct, you’re not his father. So what? He’s never known a father. But he’s known you. And this makes all the difference”  
Obi-Wan smiled, her words were like caresses from the Force.  
“Besides, as Anakin himself seemed to agree on during dinner, there’s no need to put everything in boxes!”   
While speaking, Satine made an effort to conceal her own pain. Her own pain regarding some past actions which had an effect on a person who could’ve been to her what Anakin was to Obi-Wan. But she wasn’t ready to voice this. Not today. Today she deserved her happiness.  
“You became great friends, didn’t you?” Obi-Wan faked exasperation.  
“We’re a team already” she provoked.  
Obi-Wan snorted “You two will be my undoing”  
Satine smirked “Perhaps…let’s move”

 

\---

 

They continued the tour by walking across lively streets in the Commercial District, passing by boutiques owned by different species, taking in all the vast array of colours, scents, smells and sensorial stimuli such an experience had to offer. Satine voiced her appreciation for Coruscant’s cosmopolitan life, so much livelier than Sundari's.

Inexorably, the orange-reddish lights of sunset tinged the sky.  
Obi-Wan quickly scanned his mental map in search of a location to bring her to for dinner.  
They were now in a culturally-vibrant area that he only randomly frequented, as its characteristic propensity to vice and loudness did not befit the frugal lifestyle of a Jedi. But this didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate what best it had to offer. After all, that area was, too, an expression of the Force.  
They were fairly distant from his friend Dex’s, but even if they’d been closer, he wasn’t sure that was the sort of place he wanted to bring her to that night. Sure, he was inclined to opt for something discreet and pretty casual, but at the same time he wanted it to be peculiar and sophisticated. Somewhere she would not normally go. He wanted to surprise her.

An idea crossed his mind. At first, he rejected it, fearing it might be too risqué, but then reconsidered it, reasoning that they were two full-fledged adults now. Why not? He was sure she would not misinterpret his intentions. Speaking of which, what were his intentions, exactly?

Before he got a headache, Obi-Wan walked them to his place of choice, smiling at Satine and helping her climb the high stone steps. Although perfectly capable of completing this task herself, she accepted his help, not missing a chance to touch his skin. He wasn’t wearing his General gloves, so the contact of his bare hand on hers gave her goosebumps.  
Once inside, Satine twirled around in wonder, while her knight found delight in observing her reaction.  
At her feet, the floor was completely covered with splendid mosaics. The baked clay walls were frescoed with scenes representing bucolic life, as well as more licentious depictions. Although very explicit, these scenes weren't vulgar. On the contrary, they appeared quite natural.  
The only lighting was provided by genie-shaped lamps and torches.  
Satine realized that most people present in that tavern were clad in togas, or robes. The majority of women were adorned with the most stupefying of jewels. Obi-Wan had brought her to an authentic Ancient Civilization dinner house, a place where the passion for life was exalted.  
“Obi-Wan, this is so unexpected!”  
He inwardly patted himself on the shoulder as they motioned to find a chaise longue to lie on, like the rest of the people. They would consume dinner together with around ten other guests, while listening to a storyteller narrating the epic feats and tragic loves of legendary characters.  
They were served pomegranates, fava beans, lentils, figs, sweet peas, lupines and fish sauce. Pepper, laurel, honey, dates and saffron were used copiously.

The atmosphere at the table was light-hearted and intellectually stimulating. Satine and Obi-Wan noticed that most of the silverware, including jugs and spoons, bore high-reliefs rich in symbolism. This being said, they were somewhat disoriented when a few small, silver skulls were brought to the table.  
“It’s to remind you of the transience of life” the storyteller explained. “Would you live your day differently, knowing that you have no control over what tomorrow brings?” he asked to the room.   
As a reflex, Obi-Wan’s eyes fleetingly met with Satine’s, but the two soon looked away.

As the evening went on and the atmosphere grew cozier, he caught himself fantasizing about touching her more and more often. The overall context in which this was happening was not helping his state of mind, but he accepted it: it had been his idea to go there.

Eventually, the guests began leaving.  
Satine got up, sashaying to the bougainvillea-filled balcony, closely followed by Obi-Wan, who, due to the ambience-creating experience, was quite entranced with her and overall inspired. What he’d felt with the Force and with her that day was positive, and, in defiance of his worst paranoias, it made sense; it didn’t clash.  
Strangely, they were alone. Satine leaned against the banister, her eyes dreamy, as she watched the city lights. Her attention was caught by a group of racing Thakwaash, one level below them. The equine sentients were measuring themselves in a high-speed challenge. Obi-Wan leaned against the banister as well, maintaining an acceptable distance between them, but incapable of taking his eyes off her. He was struggling between two state of minds, and he was, perhaps, a little scared. A little scared of finally being fearless enough to watch her like that. A little scared of having shed so many of the inhibitions that oppressed him just a few hours earlier. A little scared of realizing that no, there was not a universally “right” choice to make from that point on, there was only her, himself and the Force, and the reality that they had no control over the future.

He watched her longingly. Satine, sensing his burning eyes on her skin, slowly turned her neck to face him. She looked slightly tense. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Instead, she turned her head back to the race, avoiding his gaze. He wasn’t fully aware of it, but she was exerting a considerable amount of self-control to restrain herself.

Finally, she spoke “Look how fast he’s running…I’ve always been fond of Thakwaash races.” She smiled.  
Obi-Wan gathered all his courage to give voice to his true feelings: “You watch the races, I watch you; we’re both watching what pleases us”  
Oh Force. What had he just said? It was too late to go back now.  
Satine’s gaze met his own. The wait for her to say something was excruciating.  
She smiled a little “Thank you, Obi-Wan. It was a day I will always cherish. I never dared hoping we could be together like this, again”  
They weren’t realizing it, but they had moved closer to each other. Now, Satine could feel her Jedi knight’s manly breath on her skin. She was tempted. Tempted to get lost in his embrace, revel in his warmth, as she’d longed to for a long time. But she couldn’t.

“But today was an exception. We’ve espoused two incompatible lifestyles. It was our choice, remember?”  
This being said, she moved a bit, widening the gap between them.

Obi-Wan didn’t know if it was her sad expression that prompted him to say what he said next, or if it was his need to get to the bottom of the matter: “I do, indeed. Although, Satine, all these years I couldn’t help but wonder, why didn’t you say anything when we parted ways? I was confused, and I must confess that I struggled”  
Satine looked at him with such intensity that a chill ran up his spine. They were both shaking.  
“I loved you, Obi-Wan, never doubt it for a second. I had no problems showing it to you when we had no time for caution. I loved you so much I was scared of myself.”  
She looked like she was about to cry. Obi-Wan was frozen, unable to move.  
“But you see…that was the problem. I loved you for real. And you were a Jedi, a Force-user. You were born with it and you lived and breathed it every day. I knew you would achieve things far greater than you would ever believe yourself capable of achieving. I couldn’t force you to be with me.”

Obi-Wan was shocked “But you wouldn’t have forced me to do anything against my will! I was ready to leave the Jedi behind” he was about to burst, overwhelmed, and finally freed from all his bottled-up, unspoken emotions.

Satine continued: “The decision was a source of sufferance for you. You would’ve had to sacrifice a lot. You see, Obi-Wan, love is a connection, it’s not a possession. It doesn’t impose itself, it is free. Possession can last a lifetime, but one of the two parties will always be a slave. Love, on the other hand, is freedom. I didn’t know it, I never realized it, until I met you.”  
Her expression softened considerably  
“I realized that asking you to leave the Jedi for me at that time wouldn’t have been loving you. And I couldn’t do that” she shook her head.  
Satine was unstoppable now: “Moreover, a part of me was too proud to confess my undying love to someone who would leave me and whom I wasn’t sure loved me just as much. I foolishly thought that if I kept denying my true feelings, I would suffer less, or the love would fade. It never did. Please, Obi-Wan, forgive me for my stubbornness. Forgive me, if it caused you pain.”

Obi-Wan was speechless, a thousand colors and sounds exploding in his head, in his chest, leaving him out-of-breath.  
Aching from all her painstaking confession, Satine concluded “Today was more than I could have ever hoped for”

She couldn’t bear to look at him anymore.

“Goodbye, Obi-Wan”

She motioned to walk away, but felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around, finding herself face-to-face with the man she loved.  
“You’re right, love is free. And freely do I walk back to you.” He said with a low, deep voice, curling his fingers around her other arm as well.  
Her voice was a whisper: “You are a good person, Obi-Wan”

“I’m not good. I walk back to you because I’m willing to. Jedi Code and everything. Your presence causes me happiness, sadness, sometimes it makes me suffer. It keeps me alive. Next to you, I’m braver. Without you, maybe I would not suffer, but I would be less alive. And life is all we’ve got now.” He held her closer.

The tension between them was unmeasurable.  
They were breathing heavily, running their hands up each other’s arms and resting on their shoulders. Obi-Wan raised a hand to caress the skin of her cheek, jaw and neck. She shivered. Their noses brushed a couple of times. They both had huge lumps forming in their throats. They closed their eyes, resting against the other’s forehead, afraid that if they dared progressing any further, they would disappear into thin air. Satine touched his neck with both hands. They opened their eyes and detached their foreheads. The situation was so surreal to them that they were in a trance.

Then it happened. Satine moved forward first, but it was Obi-Wan who crushed his lips against hers. It was the longest kiss. They eventually broke apart, panting for air, running their fingers through each other’s hair. Satine touched his face, leaning against his warm, strong body as they kissed again. And again, and again. 

As their kisses deepened, they risked to lose all control on the situation. When Obi-Wan passionately lowered his face to nuzzle the soft curve of her neck, causing her to almost collapse on her knees, they understood that this couldn’t go on right there and then.

Slowly, they pulled apart. They took their time to reach Satine’s apartment. She walked inside through the main entrance while Obi-Wan met her on her balcony, using his Jedi abilities to avoid the guards. This little hide-and-seek game made things all the more exciting. Laughing, they ran toward one another, embracing on her balcony for the longest time, hiding behind the leaves of her perfumed plants.  
After a particularly mind-numbing kiss, Obi-Wan murmured “Beautiful”. Satine looked at the flowers around them “Yes, they’re beautiful”. He smiled “You’re the most beautiful of them all”.

It was close to midnight and the wind was chilly with the night’s humidity.

Three minutes to midnight: Obi-Wan observed the Jedi Temple in the distance. Anakin was surely pacing the corridors, trying to find an explanation for his abnormal absence. He was certain the Council had tried to contact him throughout the day, after he switched his comm-link off.

Two minutes to midnight: maybe he should return to the Temple. This was his last chance.

One minute to midnight: Satine wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering her love inside his ear.

Thirty seconds to midnight: a particularly cold gush of wind prompted Obi-Wan to hold Satine tightly against his torso, to shield her.

Ten seconds to midnight: while kissing, they moved towards the door to Satine’s bedchamber.

Three seconds to midnight: Satine one-handedly turned the doorknob open.

One second to midnight: they stepped inside.

Midnight, a new day: they shut the door close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the Zabrak lady was inspired by a famous literary character.


	4. Deluge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dormant volcanoes often generate the most powerful of explosions. Unleashed.
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains descriptions of scenes of explicit sexual nature. If you are bothered by such things, do not read any further.

Being in the Duchess’ bedchamber was a privilege of the highest kind. Obi-Wan was acutely aware of that. Still, he marveled at how comfortable they were around each other. It was like returning home after many years, while being excited and overwhelmed by a feeling of anticipation at the same time.

Their gestures were at times tender, at times passionate; always spontaneous. Satine wasn’t sure if what was happening was dream, or reality, or a mix between the two. Feeling Obi-Wan’s hot breath on her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, she resolved that despite her disbelief this must’ve been happening for real. She couldn't explain how things had escalated so uncontrollably between the two of them, but she wouldn’t do anything to stop them right now. She suspected the previous days of repressed desire and unresolved sexual tension had to do something with it, though. 

He agonizingly slowly unzipped her dress, leaving a trail of kisses as inches of skin were exposed to the air, savoring each and every moment. He kissed her back, hugging her, enjoying her reactions to his ministrations. His hands snaked under the fabric of her dress over her shoulders, massaging them before making the dress fall. They traveled from her shoulders to her arms, to her hips, before plunging in the pools of flesh of her buttocks, toned after years of sprinting away from potential assassins. He removed her tights, careful not to snag them. Kneeling on the floor, he kissed all her legs, from her ankles all the way up to her thighs. At that point, while on his knees, he hugged her so that his face was on her belly, and his hands were fondling with her backside, enjoying himself greatly. She caressed his back and scalp. 

He stood up, taking her hand and watching her full-body figure. All she was wearing now was her bra and panties. Obi-Wan sucked in air, his heartrate increasing. He brought her hand to his lips as she smiled suggestively. He remembered always finding her beautiful, but now, if anything, she looked more womanly, a bit more curvaceous. He realized that she had grown more confident, unafraid to show herself for what she was.  
Caressing his cheek and pulling him into a hug, she gave him a chaste kiss. He began to fumble with his belt, but she placed a hand on his, stopping him. “Let me handle it” she hinted. He smiled, intrigued.

With one expert, swift move, Satine unclasped his belt, pulling his tabard apart. She buried her face in his black-fabric-covered chest, moving her hands down to feel his abdomen and legs. She liked how hard he was. She found the hem of his under-armor. She began gradually exposing his skin for her eager mouth to explore. When she kissed the sensitive area between his navel and groin he was unable to contain a gasp, much to her satisfaction. Continuing along that line, she rolled up his shirt completely, and once he was finally freed from it, she caught his mouth in a long kiss. She moved on to his neck, sucking on his Adam’s apple area and inhaling his scent; to his collar bone, withdrawing slightly to admire him. 

He was flushed, a strange mix of adorable and powerful. He had aged well, becoming buffer than she’d remembered, she thought while tracing his muscle lines with her fingers. She pressed a palm to rest on his chest, realizing that his body was like a map of what he’d been through during the last fifteen years: each scar had a story behind it. Overcome by a desire to show him her closeness, she ran her hands across his broad shoulders, and, unable to resist, she pressed her lips against his chest, then very unexpectedly took one of his small nipples inside her mouth, sucking. One look back at his face - and at his crotch - said it all. She didn’t wait for his high to fade, sliding behind him and teasing his skin with her hands while pressing her body against his strong back. He was in a state of pure bliss, but she continued to surprise him, toying with his waistband and unexpectedly reaching inside his boxer briefs to grab his member. Obi-Wan let out an involuntary moan, hardening in her grasp, his back arching. He sincerely couldn’t remember all this confidence on her part when they were younger, but what could’ve caused him anxiety in the past now excited him to no end.

After she got rid of his pants, he turned around, set on responding to her initiatives, and lifted her in his arms, heading to the large poster bed.  
“After you, Your Grace” he said as he landed her on the mattress.  
She squealed in surprise, but soon was overcome by Obi-Wan's amorous attentions, releasing hums of pleasure as she twisted on the bed, her hands grabbing the sheets, completely surrendered to his touch. 

He was aroused, he was passionate, but most of all he wanted to be with her, to feel her, to stay as close to her as possible. On a Force-related level, he wanted to blend with her. Their skins were scorching-hot, sending electric shockwaves through their systems every time their bodies touched. After sucking on her jaw, he stopped for a minute to stare into her gorgeous orbs, not breaking their embrace. He was on top of her, his bulge pressing between her legs. Her cheeks were tinged pink. She raised a hand to caress Obi-Wan's face, as he observed her mesmerized, love welling in his chest. "So unbelievable" she admitted.  
She laughed a bit at his curious expression, replying: “I didn’t think we would be so intimate again” their lips met again, their tongues finding each other sweetly.

They stayed like that, attached like magnets, all the sensations enhanced by their state of near-nudity. The way she reveled in his proximity reached him straight to the heart. He ran his fingers through strands of her hair as if they were golden, suddenly considerate “Satine, if you don’t feel like going all the way…” but she caught his mouth in hers, suffocating his worries with her non-verbal answer.

A few seconds passed, the air tense with lust and a promise of love.  
In an instant Satine was sitting on the Jedi's lap, perked on an edge of the bed. He ran his hands along her long legs, before crawling them higher, to her waist. Their burning eyes met, his face getting closer to hers. He inhaled, lowering to brush his lips on the swell of her breast. Taking his time, he slid the straps of her bra aside, then with a flick of his fingers he unhooked it. Her voluptuous breasts instantly popped free. At Obi-Wan’s widened eyes, she sucked in air, closing her lids as he slowly began exploring this new, uncovered territory with his fingertips. The wait was becoming progressively unbearable on her, and he knew it perfectly well. With little forewarning, Obi-Wan pressed his face into her plush breasts, cupping them, teasing them. His excitement grew when he drew a perky nipple into his mouth, skillfully using his tongue to arouse her, causing her to moan and arch her back. She wrapped herself around him more tightly, pressing his head closer to her flesh, softly murmuring his name. Already feeling her wetness moisten his legs through the thin undergarment she was wearing, he moved them to lie on the bed where he one-handedly freed her of this last piece of clothing while sucking on her other breast. With his fingers, he parted her folds, moving on to explore her innervated clit, lightly at first; then more intensely, while he kissed her stomach. As wet and warm as she was, he wouldn’t have found the resolve to part from her had she not rolled them over, a now wilder expression on her face. 

She pulled him up, so that they were face to face, on their knees, in the center of the bed. She leaned against Obi-Wan’s chest, touching his muscly buttocks and proceeding to finally free him of his constricting boxer briefs. He let out a grateful gasp as his erection was able to fully express itself, at last. The kiss they shared was fueled by years of repressed desire toward one another, and when they emerged, dizzy and inebriated, they instinctively lost themselves in an embrace, his throbbing member pressing against her folds. Satine moaned, moving closer to feel him more, and he sustained her against his torso, making sure she wouldn’t fall back.  
At that point, they had lost all capacity to think clearly, but nonetheless Obi-Wan managed to ease her down back on the mattress, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He hovered over her, kissing her lovingly on the lips. He knew they wouldn’t last much longer. He had to do what his heart told him to.  
“Satine”  
She looked at him “Yes?”  
He took a deep breath “I love you”  
She didn’t need to find words to reply, her expression was explicit enough.  
They didn’t break eye-contact when Obi-Wan penetrated her, moments later. She moaned loudly as more and more of his length filled her. He was warm, pulsating and expanding. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed, neither of them willing to increase the distance between them. He started moving, surprised at how quickly he was reaching his edge, but again, so was she. It was as if with every thrust their feelings were magnified, the realization that they were finally able to fulfill their wish to be together unchaining them. 

Obi-Wan thrusted in deeper, shifting his weight slightly to pleasure her at different angles, sucking on her neck desperately wanting to show her just how much she meant to him. She moved her hips along with him, fully determined to show him the very same things. During those moments of galactic intensity, she held him close, her fingers fisting in his hair or holding onto his stiffened muscles as she clenched around him, as he hissed her name against her neck. Thanks to the harmonizing hints from the Force, Obi-Wan was able to resist that much that allowed her to climax first.  
She whispered in his ear, her voice almost a hiss “Obi, I love you” He released his load, searching for her lips to kiss as he stilled inside her, willing to remain there as long as he physiologically could.

Eventually he rolled off her, gallantly kissed her hand and draped the covers over them. Their legs intertwined as she traced his features with her fingers and he fondled her breasts lightly.  
They were lost in each other’s eyes. They were lost in their mental and physical connection. After long moments in which every word would’ve been unnecessary, Satine murmured: “Incredible…”  
He smiled, living this moment to the fullest with her. “Satine, we have our duties but I don’t think I will ever be able to forget you…”  
Her voice sounded moist, but teasing “Is it really you giving voice to these thoughts?”  
He smiled wider “I am reckless. You made me so. Again”  
She rolled on top of him, resting her head in the hollow of his neck. “My Ben”

\--

The internal Clone Wars alarm clock woke Obi-Wan up in the early hours of the morning. He was breathing heavily, probably believing to be on the battlefield. His jerky movements woke Satine, whose presence immediately soothed him. He pretended like nothing was wrong, but she wasn’t fooled.  
“Obi, it’s about the war, isn’t it?”  
He sighed, not answering right away. But she waited.  
“Yes, Satine…yes. I just wish the Jedi were…” he looked like he was about to continue, but getting a glimpse of her eyes, he held his tongue back. He didn’t want to burden her unnecessarily, not when she was already dealing with so much herself.

Sensing his internal struggle with the prowess of a Jedi, Satine slid off him, snuggling beside him and toying with his chest hair. “Thank you for choosing to come yesterday, Obi-Wan. Tomorrow I will be gone, and you will be needed at the front, but thanks to you, today I am stronger”  
He caressed her with affection, albeit slightly sadly, as if not wanting to get too close before they parted ways. Reality was hitting him hard now, but – perhaps alarmingly – he wasn’t regretting anything. True, he had evaded the Temple, enthusiastically spending a day with a woman who was so much more than an “attachment” and waking up entangled to her after a hot, steamy night of sex, but Obi-Wan had witnessed too many of the galaxy’s horrors, had too many questions left unanswered, had overall seen too much to believe what had happened to be wrong. Was he being selfish? Maybe, but she seemed to be on board. Perhaps it would’ve been more selfish of him to just keep ignoring her, to keep ignoring what he felt was the Force’s invitation to let her in his life. He was afraid of himself for reasoning this way, but he couldn't deny the self-evident truth.

Suddenly feeling stupid for his coldness, he brushed her leg with his hand. She responded by kissing his chest, but he got an idea, and sprawled on the back closing his eyes, apparently ignoring her.  
“Obi-Wan?” Satine was a mix of worried and disappointed.  
She hovered over him, watching him closely. All of a sudden, Obi-Wan grabbed her laughing heartily and rolled them over, trapping her with his body. Satine tried to break free, extending her arm to find a pillow to use as weapon, but he nuzzled her right where she was ticklish, successfully disarming her “Your Grace, are you ready to negotiate your release?” he asked naughtily.  
“Let me go, you scoundrel. Those good manners of yours are only a façade” she provoked, squirming.  
“If not, what?” he taunted, his beard tickling her cheek.  
“You will pay for it!” she hissed, fondling his scrotum from behind, a motion which caused him to roll his eyes in pleasure.  
“I’m dreading it!”  
“You’d better”  
Obi-Wan considered her for a moment. He released her, running his palms over her body before spreading her legs.  
“Please, accept my sincere apologies” and he started kissing and nibbling at her skin.  
Satine only had a few moments before she realized what he was doing, and when she did, her back was arching and she was gasping. Obi-Wan was going down on her. He had never done this to anyone else, but he had felt an irresistible urge to pleasure her that way. She writhed and hissed as he explored her depths with his tongue, grabbing her thighs. When he emerged, his beard wet, Satine pressed her hands against his chiseled stomach, a dark flame of desire in her eyes. Much to his stupor, she exchanged the favor, going down on him, licking him, tasting him sweetly but decidedly. Soon, their bodies became an entangled, passionate mess. Obi-Wan ran his hands along Satine’s back, grabbed her butt and entered her; she sat on his lap as they consumed their love, turning her head to kiss him in the mouth. 

It was as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, their imminent departure pushing them to trespass the limits of imagination. They were in a private dimension where reality and dream fused, and they weren’t able to tell the one apart from the other. But one thing was clear to the two normally contained lovers: their feelings were so very real.

Satine turned to face him as she clung to him, his arms wrapping tightly around her as they reached their edge and the universe burst around them.  
After that, it didn’t take long for them to recover enough to be ready for yet another lovemaking session. They were rendered so "hungry" by their deprivations, and, while together, they were stripped (literally, too) of all the inhibitions that normally restrained them. Never, not even with the occasional liaisons they had entertained with other parties during the fifteen years they spent apart, had Obi-Wan and Satine been so at ease as to express themselves freely in such a manner.

All too soon, the sun rose, casting its hope-filled light on all things. Satine and Obi-Wan got ready and left. They would spend more time apart than both of them were willing to spend, but they had the awareness that they would always carry a piece of the other along. They knew they’d find ways to meet, from time to time. That morning, the galaxy felt less lonely.


	5. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a goodbye. A see you later.  
> Bonus (for Anakin & Ahsoka): a detail is overlooked!

It was one of those rare pre-rain mornings in Coruscant, when a thick layer of clouds wrapped itself around the tallest city buildings, making the air heavier with humidity. In spite of this, the orange-yellowish sunrays still made their way to the surface, casting a brightening light on all things.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked across the Senate departure platform to meet with Senator Amidala. She had requested their presence to help capture a suspected Senate spy.  
When they reached her, it immediately appeared clear that she was bidding farewell to her new ally and friend, the Duchess of Mandalore, who looked particularly pleased. Glowing, almost.  
As they approached, Anakin bowed respectfully to the two women, while Ahsoka waited a couple of steps behind, observing the scene intently. 

Right before the Duchess boarded her ship, unexpectedly and apparently out of the blue, Obi-Wan, Master Obi-Wan whom they’d searched all day long, materialized right before their eyes.  
“I gather you called for help this morning, Senator Amidala” he bowed slightly. He was wearing his General attire from the previous day, sans the armor pieces.  
Anakin gaped at him wide-eyed, but Obi-Wan seemed not to notice. He looked calm…and his Force signature was warm, warmer than it’d been for several months, in fact. Anakin instantly knew there was something different to him, yet as to what exactly, he had troubles putting his finger on. Through the Force, his old Master felt satisfied…he dared to say even slightly dreamy. Dreamy? Ever since when had Obi-Wan been dreamy? 

"Until next time, Padmé" Satine declared, her eyes lingering on Obi-Wan's, a corner of her mouth curving slightly upwards.

Obi-Wan walked a half-step towards the Duchess, bowing at her at a-more-than-respectful distance. He wouldn’t get closer, let alone touch her, yet Anakin couldn’t help but wonder why the patina of coldness that surrounded their interactions on the Coronet and in the Senate seemed to have melted. On the contrary, the two exuded mutual respect and appreciation…and something else that Obi-Wan was attempting to hide. They appeared to be normal, but the look they shared right before she boarded lasted a moment too long.

Soon enough, the Coronet took off, sailing to the big, wide universe.  
More confused than ever, Anakin scratched his head, at loss for words. He had planned on taunting Obi-Wan for his “flight”, but now he didn’t know how to approach him, the situation being hazy.

Thankfully, Ahsoka was there to save the day.

“Master Obi-Wan, did you get in a fight?”  
Obi-Wan serenely answered: “No, I didn’t. Why do you ask?”  
Ahsoka batted her eyelashes: “Then why is there a bruise on your neck?”

Anakin saw Obi-Wan freeze on the spot, his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his hand hurriedly rushing to cover a reddish mark which was just forming on his neck.  
Anakin smiled widely. Wonderful Ahsoka!  
“Oh, this…” Obi-Wan blushed violently as he stuttered to make up a credible excuse “…it must be from the confrontation with Merrik!”  
“Then why does it look so fresh?!” Anakin chimed in, thrilled.  
“Anakin! What are you insinuating?!”  
“Nothing Master, we were just wondering what could’ve caused you to disappear so that you’d return several hours later with a hick-…I mean, a bruise…”

The two continued bickering under Ahsoka’s entertained eyes. Oh, yes. This was going to be a long day!

**Author's Note:**

> **as for the names of locations, I tried to be accurate


End file.
